


Getting off blood?

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Chest Hair, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: Carl tried many years ago to help Mitchell go clean...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707135) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 




End file.
